And Then There Was Green
by myinukoi
Summary: And that made the lie he told to his love earlier all the more painful. Slash. DracoHarry.


Author: myinukoi

Pairing(s): HarryxDraco

Warning(s): Slash, angst

Beta: Ariii.chan

* * *

"Harry!" The boy screamed, and with one last thrust, he released inside the other.

Draco collapsed on top of his lover.

He and Harry held onto each other as if their very lives depended on it. And in some way, it did.

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, and Draco pulled the boy close to himself. Their chests rose up and down rapidly and sweat gleamed and reflected off their body from the moonlight pooling in from the window.

Draco placed a soft, yet meaningful kiss on the green-eyed Gryffindor's forehead.

Harry stroked the chest of the blond haired Slytherin.

"Draco?"

"Hmm, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

"How much?"

Draco had to chuckle at this comment. Harry could be so deviously sexy at one moment, and adorably innocent and naive the next. He loved that about his little Gryffindor. He would definitely miss it.

Draco wanted his reply to be just as childish.

"This much!" He said, spreading his arms as wide as they could go, welcoming the cool night air that enveloped him.

"That's an awful lot!" Harry beamed, his eyes wide.

"You're more," Draco whispered sensually into his lover's ear and once again they were tangible in one another. Kisses, passionate and touches, fire.

They, once again, reluctantly separated.

"How long will you love me?" Another innocent question.

The green-eyed boy expected quick exasperation, but instead was greeted by a long pause.

Harry had believed the blond boy ignored him and simply went off to sleep, but then timidly and very quietly, so much so that it almost went unheard, Draco replied, "Forever and a day, Harry. I will love you forever and a day."

With this, the raven haired boy sighed, satisfied with the long awaited response, and drifted off to sleep.

Draco hesitantly removed his gaze from the boy in his arms and stared off to the blank wall across the room.

A crystalline tear slid down the boy's pale, flawless face. It would have gone unnoticed if the moonlight from the corner window wasn't illuminating every insignificant detail in the room.

But this intricate detail was far from insignificant.

The pale boy let his gaze wander once more to the boy in his arms and an invisible dagger stabbed its way painfully into his heart.

Oh, the boy was beautiful. His golden face sculpted and angled in ways that made gods jealous. His eyelids closed over sparkling emeralds with radiating flicks of gold. His lips were still pout, red and swollen from the endless hours of making love. His gaze wandered down to his broad shoulders, then the chiseled chest and hard, lean abs.

So beautiful...

His thoughts returned to those of this morning.

He relived the choices he had made, the choices he is making, and the heart breaking choices he will be forced to encounter tomorrow. The sorrow he was holding back was slowly devouring him from the inside out and he couldn't take it anymore.

He let another tear glisten down his pale face once more.

And another...

And another...

And another...

* * *

"**_Which side are you on, Draco?!_**"

Pause.

"I don't know."

Harry stared at him, dumbstruck.

"You have to know. How can you **not** know? There's light and there's dark! There's black and there's white! There's good and there's evil! There's me and there's **him**!"

"Harry..."

"What, Draco? I just want you to stop putting me through this!"

Draco was shocked. His eyes snapped up from the ground, to which they have been all along, to look at his lover.

"Through what?" he asked, unable to hide the tremor of fear in his voice. _Harry wasn't going to... no he wouldn't!_

"Draco, do you have any idea how many sleepless nights I've had, trying to figure out which side you were on? Or how many times I've drifted off in class, wondering if I could convince you to stand by my side? Convince you to _be_ on my side? How many times I have driven myself to the ends of insanity wondering if you loved me enough..._just enough_...to go against the Dark Lord." By the time the brunette was done he was breathless.

Draco stood stock still staring at Harry. An uncomfortable silence settled over the two, before it was broken by the broken voice of the blond.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, I love you! I do! I would die for you! Anything for you!" He all but yelled, and it was Harry's turn to be shocked.

_Please don't leave me, Harry! I love you! Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou!_

The brunette then took a hesitant step forward and placed a hand on Draco's cheek. Harry slowly ran it down the other's pale face and finally cupped the heir's chin.

Draco turned his face upwards and saw tears gleaming in his lover's emerald eyes. And it wasn't until Harry wiped wet streams from the pale flushed face of Draco that the former realized he was crying too.

The Gryffindor ran his thumb over the other's bottom lip and it trembled under his gentle touch.

"So, you will stay with me? Fight by my side?"

"Yes, always."

They kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed...

These actions led Harry and Draco to Draco's private Head Boy dorm and then brought on a series of moans and caresses and touches and kisses and Harry screaming Draco's name in pure, passionate ecstasy.

And it made the lie Draco told to his love earlier all the more painful.

* * *

_Draco---_

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, painting the sky a vivid white-gold.

The rain poured down on me, marking permanent imprints of repeated sorrow, despair and self-loathing on my soul, forever a reminder of the events that will transpire tonight... the wizarding world never to be the same again.

I stand by my Father. He is on the right-hand side of our Lord. I'm on his left. We stand facing the school of Hogwarts, our black robes billowing in the roaring wind proudly. Dumbledore's Army is standing a good quarter mile away from us, Harry Potter, my love, my heart, standing front and center of the vast army of the Order of the Phoenix, the sixth and seventh year Hogwarts students (including a good number of Slytherins), and a couple of here and there people that you know by face but are unknown to you by name, stand by their side.

Harry glances worriedly to his left, then his right. He is most likely looking for me. My heart gives such a painful wrench and I'm sure it is noticeable in the roaring storm.

I then realize that the Light Side has begun marching forward through the rain. Voldemort gives a loud, scorching hiss of a battle cry and the vast army of Death Eaters, including me, move forward through the rain and violent wind torrents.

After what seems like eternity, the two sides are facing each other. Voldemort nose to nose with Dumbledore. Weasley face to face with Father. And I, stand deathly close to Harry.

After a few seconds of baited silence and death-meant glares, Voldemort and Dumbledore both raise their wands above their heads and it is only now I realize that they are of the same height. Voldemort lets out a murderous cry and sends out the first of many Unforgivables.

The war of a lifetime rages on. Curses, hexes, and jinxes are flying out of wands, illuminating the sky in red, golds, blues, violets, and greens.

So much green.

A green that cannot be mistaken with any other.

Avada Kedavra Green.

I feel a bone-shattering, crippling pain in my back and I fall to my knees. My head comes in hard contact with the ground and I feel blood slither snake-like down my throbbing forehead.

_Snake-like_...irony can be a bitch.

Before me stands none other than Harry James Potter. Hero of the Wizarding World, Boy Who Lived, and Golden Boy. But most importantly: Draco Malfoy's Lover.

He stands before me and he looks ethereal. His hair is wild and untamed. His skin is pale, but oh so beautiful. His lips are swollen and red. Water is streaming down his cheeks and I am not sure if they are rain or tears. He stares down at me looking like a vengeful angel...and he is. But the one detail of this celestial image that I will never,_ ever_, forget...are his eyes.

His glasses are gone, probably lost and forgotten in the midst of battle. And without his glasses acting as some kind of force field, I get the full blast of two emeralds. A vivid, unforgettable green. When I said his eyes were two sparkling emeralds, I was sure that it was only me who could view his eyes that way as one of the unmerciful effects of teenage love... but now? Now, anyone who saw him could not make the mistake. Harry's eyes were emeralds incrusted in gold. Harry's eyes were a green that could not be mistaken with another. Harry was going to not only kill Voldemort tonight, because tonight...Harry's eyes were Avada Kedavra Green.

It is now that I realize the pain in my back is from the golden-emerald dagger I had given Harry to protect himself during the Final Battle. It was his Christmas present. I had given it to him to protect himself, but I hoped against hope that the dagger would not end with my crimson blood on its tip. I wanted to spend my future with Harry, but I now know that is never going to happen, for I've forced Harry to protect himself from _me._

He stares at me with an indescribable expression, an expression not exactly given a name, an expression that could not yet be described as an _emotion_.

He falls to his knees in a swift graceful movement. Mud splatters everywhere from the forceful impact. And before I can register what is happening, his lips are on mine in a heartbreaking yet breathtaking kiss. It was soft and gentle and passionate, yet it was swift all the same. He pulled away and stood up, just as gracefully as he had fell, to his full height.

He raises his wand and says, "I will love you always, Draco Malfoy."

There was no mistaking it now. The rain had died down and Harry's eyes were still red and his vision apparently blurred. He was crying...for _me_.

"Forever and a day..." I whisper with my final breath.

And then there was green.


End file.
